Wishful Giorni
by GermanTurtles
Summary: When Germany realizes his relationship with Italy is deteriorating Germany goes to Italy to patch things up. When he makes a wish at a fountain, Germany quickly realizes that sometimes you have to be careful what you wish for.  Gender Bending!
1. Chapter 1

**Wow! My first fanfic! Reviews are awesome and welcome! Sorry in advance if I mess up on the languages. I'm using a translator, so corrections are welcome as well! Anyways. I'm adding the finishing touches on the next chapter, which will be up in the next day or two. **

**Please enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim rights to Hetalia or any of its characters!**

The country of Italy was a truly impressive and beautiful place. It was full of excitement, music, and wondrous architecture, but Germany was not here for the sites. He was on a very important task. Perhaps the most important task of his life!

He was in Italy to amend the growing rift between Italia and himself. Though the two had deep feelings for each other (of course Germany realized this), Germany recently had been having difficulty with dealing with Italy. While normally he could just over look the Italian's over eccentric ways, Germany finally hit his breaking point and in the end he had truly hurt his Italian friend. And when Germany realized this he was devastated to find that Italy would not respond to his calls or letters. Even worse Romano has stepped in and was acting as a barrier between him and Italy.

Now, feeling that it was of utmost importance to set things right, Germany had flown all the way to Italy to apologize.

Germany walked the streets of Italy as he tried to collect himself. He had read every book he could get his hands on, on how to properly apologize and make amends. He was wearing nice clothes and had a bouquet of purple hyacinths, which in flower language meant 'Please forgive me.' Italy loved flowers after all and Germany hoped he would accept them along with his apology. But he could not help but feel nervous about what would happen. He didn't know what he would do if Italy refused to see him or rejected him.

Mein Gott! He feared rejection the most!

Germany looked at his watch and sighed. He had a few minutes before Romano would be gone. Germany had to go to extra lengths to ensure that he and Italy were alone. Romano had denied Germany all access to Italy, mostly to protect his brother and partly because he enjoyed the idea of never seeing the potato-bastards ever again. So Germany was forced to call Spain for help, which was rare moment for him, and Spain who had heard about what had happened through Romano, agreed in helping Germany.

Spain had been more than understanding and though he was a little upset that Germany had hurt Italy in the first place, he wanted nothing more than for the two to make up and go on with being happy. Spain would distract Romano and get him out of the house long enough for Germany to go to Italy's house and properly apologize.

Germany stopped at a water large fountain and sat at the fountains edge placing the bouquet next to his, going over everything he knew he had to do. Around him were groups of people, staring at the water that danced out from the fountain glittering in the sunlight. Some took pictures and others tossed coins into the fountain with there eyes closed like they were concentrating on something. Germany recognized this gesture. They were making wishes; at least that was what Italy had told him when they passed by the fountain before.

Germany watched as a happy couple came laughing up to the fountain, hand in hand. The girl clutched her companion's arm giggling as the man used his free hand to pull a coin from his pocket, he kissed the coin, and held it out to the girl who whispered something in Italian, picked up the coin, kissed it, and tossed it into the fountain. Germany watched the two as they walked away holding hands. Was this what Italy imagined when he tried to hold his hand?

Germany looked at his hands. How many times had he pushed Italy away because he was embarrassed? The German ran his hands over his face as he groaned. How he wished he had not gotten angry! How he wished that he had never hurt his Italian friend! How he wished they could make up quickly and be happy again!

Germany's thoughts were broken up the sound of his phone ringing. He sat up, pulling his cellphone from his pocket and flipping it open.

_Lovi and I are out of the house. Italy is cooking lunch so now is a good chance, si? __Buena suerte! (Good Luck)_

Spain's text gave Germany a little jolt when he realized it was the signal for him to go to Italy's. He shoved his cell back into his pocket, grabbed the bouquet, and stood up. His eyes sent a parting glance to the fountain and he frowned a little. He thought of all the people who were tossing coins into the fountains in a hope that their wishes would be granted.

Germany glanced around before his hand darted into his pocket and he pulled out a coin from his wallet. He stared at the coin for a long time, the image of happy couple that had made a wish painted in his mind. He kissed the coin and tossed it into the fountain, closing his eyes as he concentrated on his wish.

He wished that he and Italy could be like the couple he had just seen, Together and forever happy.

As he walked away, Germany smiled a bit as he thought of him and Italy being happy, holding hand...kissing. He blushed at the last thought. But he had to apologize and be forgiven first.

As the German disappeared into the crowd, a hand reached into the fountain and touched the coin that Germany had tossed into the fountain. A female voice filled the air with giggles and the coin glittered and vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 finally done! Poor Germany! **

**In case you haven't realized I did change the genders of some of the characters. Japan and America are both female. Both for good reason! You'll find out soon enough! **

**There is some language in this chapter (And most likely future chapters as well) Blame Romano.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim rights to Hetalia or any of its characters!**

…

~10 Days Before Germany Left For Italy~

It was time for the world Conference, which was being held in the United States this time. All the countries showed up, as well as Germany and Italy, who took their seats a few minutes before the meeting began.

Anyone who looked at them would say the two seems a little distant than normal. They had had a long and tiresome trip. Germany was frustrated because Italy had been very forward, and in public no less! And the German had been so embarrassed that he was forced to push the Italian away.

Meanwhile Italy was mostly sulking because he had tried to kiss Germany like France had told him and Germany pushed him away. He was hoping to have a romantic exchange with the German, but had been rejected instead.

The conference was proceeding as it usually did. France and England were shouting at each other with America occasionally interjecting with an insane comment, only making the situation worse.

"Shut up you bloody twat! There is nothing wrong with my hairstyle!" England screamed at a laughing France.

"Hon hon hon, Angleterre, it is too bad that you cannot be fashionable, like moi!" France chuckled.

"WHO WOULD EVER WANT TO BE A LIKE A BLOODY FROG?" England screech and lunged across the table at the blue eyed France, but was held back by a laughing America who grabbed him by the back of his collar and pulled England back into his seat. She found the whole argument between France and England to be amusing.

"Geez, chillax dude, no one cares about how ugly your hairstyle is!" America said, trying to calm England down and utterly failing at it.

"NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION, YOU GIT! NOW RELEASE ME AT ONCE!" England turned on America.

As their argument got worse and worse, Italy began to grow nervous and eventually got out of his seat to hide behind Germany.

The German was trying to contain his anger. He always got frustrated at the conferences. He found the conduct of the other countries as quite unprofessional and Germany knew he would have to break up the fight soon or nothing would get done. He was breathing in an out slowly trying to contain his temper.

Italy was scampering towards Germany and tripped at the precise moment that Germany lost his cool, slamming his hands on the table, and standing up from his seat. Germany inhaled to shout over the fighting trio, but it caught in his throat as he felt a tug on his belt and a breeze around his legs. The German released his breath as a loud scream when he looked down to see that the Italian had grabbed onto his pants to prevent himself from falling down. His belt had broken against the force of the tug and his pants were currently around his ankles and a confused Italy staring up at him.

"AAAAAAUGGGHHH!"

Germany's scream was drowned out by the laughter of America who released a stunned England and fell to the ground clutching her sides. Several other countries joined her as they realized exactly what had just happened and could not contain themselves.

The only ones who Germany was sure was not laughing was Elizabeth who was holding her nose to prevent a nosebleed. Japan who squealed in surprise and was covering her eyes, screaming about how she could never get married now. And lastly Austria who grabbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head in disappointment.

As if his embarrassment was not enough. Italy spoke as he stood up, adding insult to injury.

"VE~! Germany! You are wearing the boxers I gave you for Christmas! So you _DID_ like them!" He exclaimed happily. The laughter grew more hysterical then.

Germany's face flushed a deep red as pulled his pants up and holding then as he ran from the room.

"Germany! Where are you going?" Italy called after him, trying to follow. But Germany ignored the Italian's voice and ran all the way to his hotel room, slamming the door behind him.

It was a couple minutes later that Italy knocked on his door.

"Germany? Germany let me in!" Italy called from the other side of the door. Germany was sitting on his bed, rubbing his temples, trying to forget what had just happened to him. Unfortunately he could not get himself to stop from replaying the horror that had just happened to him, in his head.

"Go away, Italy. I don't vant to talk to you right now." Germany said when the Italian continued to pound on his door. Germany could feel the beginning of a major headache pinch at his already unstable nerves.

"Please Germany! I'mma sorry! Let me in!" Italy called.

Sorry? He actually thought sorry was going to make up for the humiliation that had just happened to him in front of the entire world?

Germany frowned and got up stomping to the door. The rest was a blur, but Germany had exploded on Italy, and the Italian ran away crying. Germany slammed his door and returned to bed. The only thought on his mind was curing the headache he suddenly had.

…

The conference was postponed until further rescheduling due to the fact that nothing had really gotten done and Germany and Italy had failed to return after the de-pantsing. Germany returned home to find his house was empty. (Austria had not returned from the conference and Prussia was out) Germany assumed that Italy had not returned from the conference. He was probably taking his time and eating American food or something and would return in a couple days. So Germany took the time to himself to get some work done.

A week later and Germany had not only put the de-pantsing scene behind him, but had also cleaned his entire house and gotten most of his paperwork done. Yet there was no sign of Italy. Germany was starting to become worried. Italy had not called him or even stepped foot in the house since the day of the conference. When Germany tried calling he only got a happy answering machine.

'_Ciao, This is Italia! I can't answer the phone right now, please leave a message at the pasta! Paaaastaaaaaa~!' _Beep!

What could have happened to him?

It wasn't until very late in the evening on the 8th day of no Italy did Germany realize that the reason of Italy's disappearance might have been because he had gone too far when he yelled at Italy the day of the conference. After all, it was not like the Italian had meant to embarrass him like that.

Unable to sleep, Germany sat up in his bed and rubbed his temples, his blue eyes stared at his recently cleaned carpet as he tried to remember everything he had said. As he recalled his angry rant, he realized he had said many things that he never would have said to Italy if he had been thinking calmly.

"Mein gott!" He said slapping his hand to his forehead. "How could I have said such things!"

Germany felt terrible.

"I should try calling him again." Germany said searching his night stand for his cell, then dialing Italy's number. He had been expecting Italy to answer or his message box machine, but he was surprised when an angry Romano answered the phone.

"YOU FUCKING POTATO BASTARD! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT TIME IT IS?" Romano screamed into the receiver. Germany held the phone from his ear, waiting until the ringing in his head died away before holding the phone close enough to answer.

"Es tut mir leid (I'm sorry), could I please speak to Italy?" Germany asked politely.

"Don't you freaking speak to me with your crappy language! And like hell I am letting you speak to my brother, you bastard. I think you've done enough damage!" Romano's voice was lower, but the harshness of his tone was worse than before.

"D-Damage?" Germany felt a tight squeeze in his chest as Romano confirmed his fear. He had hurt Italy after all.

"Yeah, he has been crying for over a week now and it's all your goddamn fault!" Romano snarled. Germany had to sit down when he heard that.

"Please, let me speak to Italy! I need to talk to him!" Germany pleaded.

"As if, you potato-loving bastard! What you can do is go straight to hell!" There was a loud slamming noise and the line was disconnected.

Germany stood there with the phone in his hand, his face blank, but his mind was spinning. He had hurt Italy. As if their relationship wasn't rocky enough! The German sighed, the sharp pain in his chest continued along with a nagging sensation in the back of his head.

He had to fix this! Italy may have been a clumsy fool, but without him Germany was…! Germany glanced at the phone still in his hand. Maybe if he tried calling again Italy would pick up. For sure Romano would refuse after their conversation. No. This was something that Germany had to apologize for in person. He stood up and started to run around his room, grabbing clothes and calling the airport. He needed to go to Italy.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm on a roll~. Yes, I know what you're thinking, where's the epic argument? Well first, Italy doesn't come off as someone who pities himself when he knows a friend is just as hurt as he is. Not to mention part of Germany's wish was to make amends with Italy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters nor do I claim any rights to them!**

…

~Back to the Present in Italy~

Germany felt a knot form in this throat as he stood in front of Italy's house. He clutched the bouquet and took a deep breath before walking right up to the door and knocking a little too hard. He tensed when he saw the figure of Italy through the distorted glass. The door opened revealing a smiling Italy.

"Romano? Are you back from the store already? That was fa-" Italy's sentence cut off when he saw the tall German man standing at his door. He froze, started to tremble, and tears threatened to overflow at the corner of his eyes.

"G-Germany! W-w-what are you doing here?" Italy stuttered. Germany felt even worse when he saw the reaction that the Italian had at his mere presence. It was like the first time they had met. He could tell Italy was utterly afraid of him. The sharp pain returned to his chest.

"I…Hallo….Italy…" Germany didn't know what to say. After all that reading and practicing, everything he had prepared himself for was out the window and down the street now. _Come on, Ludwig! You can do this! _He thought to himself.

"ES TUT MIR LEID!" (I'm so sorry!) He finally screamed thrusting the bouquet of flowers to Italy who jumped away with a squeal, as if the flowers were some kind of weapon.

"I'm so sorry, Italy! Words cannot express how horrified I am vith vhat I have said to you! I vas wrong!" Germany continued, all this guilt and hatred with himself coming out almost like a scream. He closed his eyes, expecting some form of rejection. In his head he kept repeating the words.

'_Please forgive me!'_

"Veeee~?" Italy's voice was inside the house now. Germany looked up to see that Italy had bolted from the door and was standing behind the couch. But his face was confused. The Italian walked around the couch and back to the doorway.

"You're not mad at me anymore?" Italy asked and Germany's face went blank. Wait. What? Wait, wasn't he here because Italy was mad at him?

"N-nein. I'm not mad at you." Germany said confused, wasn't Italy supposed to be mad at him? His mental question was answered by Italy running to him and wrapping his arms around the German's neck.

"I'm so happy!" Italy was crying, but from happiness, not sadness. As Germany struggled to maintain his balance he managed to register that Italy was not angry.

"You are not mad vith me?" Germany asked, looking down at the Italian. Italy tilted his head his smile disappearing.

"Ve? Why would I ever be mad at you Germany?" Italy asked innocently, it was this that pushed Germany over the edge. The German lost his balance, dropping the bouquet so he could use the doorframe as support with Italy still hanging from his neck.

"I-I said, such terrible things to you!" Germany gave him the main reason for Italy to be mad at him.

"Ve. I was pretty hurt at first." Italy admitted. Germany face grew grim.

"But when I was going to go back to the conference and I realized that you were upset because I accidently pulled your pants down at the conference. I could hear from outside the door that everyone was laughing and laughing, they kept saying horrible things about you! I felt terrible!" Italy began to ramble as Germany tried to collect himself, the part about the countries still laughing even after he left was a bit of a blow below the belt, but Germany was still turning over the thought that Italy wasn't mad at him in his head. This meant that they were still friends? This meant holding hands and being happy right? He looked down at Italy who was still rambling.

"I got so scared when you called! I thought you were going to tell me that you didn't want to be friends anymore and…."

"Nein, Italy, I still vant to be friends." Germany interrupted, a slight blush on his face. Italy was elated after that. He gave Germany another hug, to which Germany reciprocated by wrapping his arms around the Italian and hugging him to his chest. This only made Italy even happier. Then he noticed the flowers.

"Are those flowers for me?" He gasped letting go of Germany and scooping the flowers up into his hands.

"J-Ja." Germany answered simply.

"Grazie! Germany! I'll go put them in a vase right now!" Italy said as he took a quickly whiff of the flowers and ran into the house.

"Please come in! Are you hungry? I just made some pasta!" Italy chattered eccentrically.

"Ja, I could stay for lunch." Germany faintly smiled and stepped into the house, following Italy into the kitchen as Italy opened a cupboard and pulled out a large beautifully crafted clay vase then filling the vase with water and unwrapping the bouquet. Germany took a seat at the kitchen table. The kitchen smelled of the pasta and marinara sauce that Italy had made for lunch. He didn't want to admit it, but he actually had missed Italy's cooking. Then again he had missed Italy period.

"I'm so happy you came over Germany! Its nice to know you aren't mad at me, anymore." Italy sighed as he tried to arrange the vase of flowers on the table, then rushed to the stove and started to pile the pasta onto two plates.

"Ja." Germany replied again as he quickly adjusted the vase so it was perfectly in the center of the table. Though he really wanted to say. _I could say the same thing. _

Lunch proved to be quite peaceful, Italy did most of the chatting as Germany listened, only frowning when Italy mentioned on how he was afraid the answer the phone so he made Romano come over and answer for him. That had been a phone call Germany really hadn't wanted to have, but other than that Germany could only think about how much he had feared losing this.

When the two finished their meals, Germany decided to help Italy clean the dishes. As he rinsed and washed the dishes, Italy decided it was a good time to call Japan and tell him that he and Germany made up.

_So he told Japan too. _Germany sighed, but smiled. He thought of the fountain and though he felt a little silly thinking it. He was happy that his wish had his wish granted.

_**Oh, but it has barely begun! **_

A voice unfamiliar to Germany practically sang in his mind, which was followed by giggling. Germany dropped the dish he was cleaning. It fell to the floor with a crash and shattered into several pieces as Germany clutched his stomach. He felt a sharp stabbing sensation in his abdomen. It wasn't what he would call painful, but it didn't feel quite right. He spun around looking around the room for some kind of weapon, thinking he had been shot or stabbed with something. What about Italy? Was he ok? The sensation spread from his stomach into his chest, then to his arm and legs. His legs gave out. Germany felt something dig into his shoulder as his body hit the tile floor of Italy's kitchen.

From the other room Germany could hear a gasp and Italy calling his name, but it didn't register as the giggling rose over any other sound. The last thing he remembered was seeing Italy's distressed face above him, his large brown eyes dripping tears onto his face. His lips moved, but Germany didn't hear what he said, but Germany could tell he was terrified. Germany reached up a shaking hand and wiping a tear from the crying Italy's cheek. Then the world turned black.


	4. Chapter 4

**I kid you not, I think I've rewritten this scene about 3 times now. I wanted it to be funny and dramatic, within the boundaries that is Germany. At first I wasn't going to have Italy find out first, but at the last second I decided that it would be funnier if he were the first.**

**Japan is a woman because I think Germany needs a female figure to guide her through the troubles of being a woman. Though I'm sure Germany would have done more than enough reading to figure things out on her own. Its better if he has a real female to back him..er her up. Not to mention we all love Fem!Japan!**

**Germany refers himself as a 'he' until he confirms that he really is a woman to which he refers to himself as a 'she.'**

**Basing height off of national averages. Average height for male Germans is 5' 10'' and women are 5' 4.9''. Which actually makes Fem!Germany shorter than Italy where the male average is ****5' 9".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim rights to Hetalia or any of its characters!**

…_**..**_

"_**I have heard your wish, L**__**udwig Beilschmidt. And I will grant it to you."**_

"My vish?" Where was he? He was surrounded by darkness. The only thing he could see was a shimmering, pulsing light.

"_**Yes, but for your wish to come true and for you and Italy to be happy like you want, you will need to change."**_

Change?

"Ja. I am villing to do anything if I means that Italy and I can be happy together." Germany knew that if it was for the better, than he was willing to change.

"_**I'm glad to hear that." **_

The light sounded happy and approving, it flickered one last time, and something fell into Germany's hand, it was cold and smooth. Germany looked down at the coin in his hand in wonder. Then the light was gone.

…

Germany awoke with a horribly headache. He was staring at a green ceiling that he remembered to be the same one that belonged to the guest room in Italy's house. He groaned rubbing his temples and sitting up. He absently noticed that there was something wrong with his voice; it was far to high for him. But he realized his throat was dry and passed off the strange tone as that.

"Ve~! Five more minutes!" The sleeping Italy breathed. Germany started to see Italy's head resting on the side of the bed Germany was sitting in.

Germany found himself blushing intensely as he remembered that he had fainted. Had Italy been watching over him this whole time? Feeling a little touched and elated about the gesture, he reached his hand out as if to stroke the Italian's head but dropped his hand, deciding not to wake Italy.

Germany slid out of bed, noticing that he felt a little strange, his chest felt heavy and his head was still throbbing. He must have hit his head pretty hard, he probed his skull, finding a large bump on the left side of his head, wincing in pain when he touched it. He walked into the bathroom, flicking the light on and freezing.

"Mein gott! I'm sorry! I didn't know there were others here!" Germany yelped when he realized there was a woman already in the bathroom. He turned to leave and logic made him stop. He looked over his shoulder to see a blonde blue eyes woman looking over her own shoulder right at him.

The house was filled with a loud women's scream.

"!"

Germany screamed as he stared at his reflection. This wasn't possible! This wasn't possible! Since when did a head wound do this?

"Germany! Are you ok? I'm coming in!" Italy called from the bedroom, the door handle jiggled. Germany gasped, his head spinning he lunged for the lock on the door.

"Wait, don't open the-" Before she could reach the lock the door flew open, Italy froze mid-step when he came face to face with a woman in his bathroom. While the German girl stood frozen in shock, the Italian merely tilted his head and "Ve'd" in confusion. When he noticed the girl was quite pretty, he smiled.

"Ciao bella signora! (Hello pretty lady) What are you doing in my bathro-?"

"GET OUT YOU DUMMKOPF! (Idiot)" Germany screamed. The Italian squealed and ran out, Germany slamming the door behind him. His face was crimson from his cheeks to his ears.

The next moment was silent the only sound was Germany heavily breathing and his heart pounding loudly in her ears as he tried to comprehend what was going on.

"G-Germany?" Italy's voice squeaked from the other side of the door. "Is that you?" He asked.

Germany stood there frozen for a long second. He cringed and blushed even deeper as he glanced at his reflection. It wasn't that he wasn't familiar with the female body! No, he had seen…er…things, like pictures and videos. But it was a completely different feeling when you saw it in person!

He SHOULD have been tall with muscular arms, a strong abdomen, a slender waist, and broad shoulders. His face had been long and angular, with eyes that when angered could intimidate any foe.

But what she saw was sloping curves, beneath her curves and smooth skin her strength somehow still showed with subtle muscle. Her height had decreased by 12.7 centimeters (5 inches). Her waist had extended to reveal luscious curves, and of course, and most embarrassingly, her chest had swelled into a pair of very large breasts. Her face was heart shaped, with large round blue eyes, which were currently full of confusion and bewilderment, long lashes, and full lips, which were currently pressed into a line as she took herself in. Her delicate eyebrows were pressed together.

But there were parts of her old self in this new body. Her hair was the same color as were her eyes.

"J-Ja. I think so." Germany sputtered, not really sure what the right answer was. Her eyes had drifted to her pants. If this was real then there was really only one way to confirm it. She swallowed, grabbing the belt of her pants, took and deep breath and looked down. She screamed again, her fear confirmed.

"VE~?" The door handle jiggled again as Italy tried to get in once again and Germany practically jumped out of her skin.

"YOU CAN'T COME IN!" She lunged for the door handle this time her hands clamping down and holding the door closed. She blushed furiously as she and Italy played tug of war with the door.

"Germany! If something is wrong then let me help you!" Italy's voice was frantic. Germany was screaming which meant something was wrong!

"Nein!" Germany childishly replied while holding the door closed. Luckily, despite the change, she was still stronger than the Italian, who was using all his strength and body weight and could not get the door to budge.

"What is going on up here?" Japan's voice came from the other side of the bathroom door distracting Germany. What was Japan doing here? In her surprise she loosened her grip on the door handle in which Italy was using all his weight to open. The door flew open and Italy went stumbling backwards, falling backwards onto the bed and rolling over and off the other side, with a thud.

"Ve~! That hurt!" Italy cried as he picked himself off the floor and glanced at Japan, who was staring at Germany, who was standing awkwardly in the bathroom doorway, arms crossed and eyes burning holes into the carpet.

There was another pause of silence.

"Germany-san…?" Japan asked, tilting her head to get a better look at the woman in the bathroom who looked remarkably like Germany.

"Ja?" Germany replied softly.

"Why are you a woman?" Japan asked the question they all had been asking.

…

Twenty minutes later and the trio were in Italy's kitchen. Japan had hustled Italy out of the room to give Germany a chance to change and calm down. Once Germany was calm and collected, they retired to the kitchen to tried to figure out why Germany was suddenly the opposite sex. Japan was making tea as Germany and Italy sat at the kitchen table. Germany was rubbing her temples and trying not to have another freak out session and Italy just stared at her.

"Vhat is it, Italy?" Germany asked staring back at the Italian with an un-amused expression. The Italian smiled at her.

"Ve. Germany, you make a very pretty girl~!" Italy said cheerfully. Germany's face fell to her hands as embarrassment flooded through her. She may have had a body of a woman, but she still thought of herself as a man and she really didn't need to hear that right now!

"I must agree. Being a woman does suit you well, Germany-san." Japan said from the stove, most likely trying to make the German feel better, but all it did was make Germany feel even more embarrass.

"Vell, don't get used to it. I have no intentions on staying like this." Germany answered. She lifted her face once she was sure her blush was gone.

"Hai, we should be worrying more on how Germany will return to normal, and ress about how he became a woman." Japan once again agreed. Japan set down three glasses of tea on the table. Germany grabbed a glass and sighed. Which she was sure the hundredth time she'd sighed.

There was a long pause as the three tried to think about a possible solution. The silence lasted about five minutes, the only sound was Italy 've'ing every once and a while his face scrunched as he tried to think deeply. But he had to admit it was hard, as he continuously glanced at Germany. She was pinching the bridge of her nose, eyes close, also thinking, Italy noticed how her long lashes caressed her cheeks. He tilted his head. Germany was so pretty~!

"ARGH! I can't think of a thing!" Germany groaned, throwing her hands in the air. Her face down casted as she realized she would be stuck like this for a while.

"Ve. Don't cry, Germany. It's not so bad. Maybe it will wear off after a while?"

"I'm not crying!" Germany snapped, but quickly wiped at her eyes to remove the moisture that threatened to overflow.

"But you are right, I guess all I can do is vait." Germany admitted, maybe Italy was right and this would go away after a few days. Just like a bad dream, it would pass.

Italy, seeing the moisture in Germany's eyes despite her attempt to rid of it, got up and hugged her, making her cheeks a rosy red.

"It'll be ok, Germany! You are still you no matter what!" Italy exclaimed hugging her even tighter.

Japan who had been playing the observer nodded and small smile on her face. She watched as Italy embraced Germany and as Germany hesitated, but eventually hugged the Italian back. Japan could not help but feel that there was something warming about the way to two looked together. But logic kicked in, ruining the sensation and she knew that rough times were ahead for Germany.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Fem!Germany finally makes the scene! :D Hope you like this awesome new chapter! **

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I was so excited to see how many people like the story!**

**I'm sorry to say that my updates will not be as frequent as they have been. Spring Break is over and I have a lot of work to get done before summer break. But I will try to update at least once a week! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim rights to Hetalia or any of its characters!**

* * *

><p>Germany returned to her hotel the next morning. Though Italy had offered to let her stay in his house for the rest of her stay, Germany declined. Mostly because she had to fight to get a room at this hotel on such short notice, but also because she needed some time to herself and a change of clothes. Which she was sad to discover, did not fit her new figure.<p>

Which was exactly why Italy, Japan, and her were going shopping that afternoon.

With that thought in mind, Germany pulled out the shopping list Japan had written for her, out of her pocket. Germany was more than grateful to Japan who had been incredibly helpful. Germany felt tears sting at her eyes as she thought of how much the Asian country was doing for her. She frowned and took a deep breath. Since when had she become so emotional? She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and looked over the shopping list. All things she would need for her time as a woman.

"Let's see. Shirts, shoes, pant. Seems fine." She muttered aloud. These were things she could easily find no doubt.

"B-bras….undervear….." She blushed and lowered her voice, but continued down the list.

"P-pads and…..tampons?" She didn't recognize the word.

She knew what pads were. They were intended for a woman's "Time of the month" which she was surprised to find out that the female countries did have, despite the fact that they cannot bear children. It didn't take an idiot to figure out that tampons were most likely for THAT as well. Dear God, she hoped she wasn't a woman long enough for THAT to happen to her.

She shook her head, putting the thought out of her mind and placed the list on the desk next to her bed. She sat on the bed and laid back on it, getting comfortable. Before she knew it she had dozed off and was awoken by her cellphone ringing. She dazedly fumbled for her phone holding it to her ear.

"Hallo? Germany speaking." She spoke into the receiver, expect it to be Italy calling.

"Kesesese, West, you sound funny! Like a girl!" Prussia's voice laughed.

"E-East? Vhy are you calling? Is something wrong?" Germany answered, lowering her voice trying to make it sound as close to what she believed she was suppose to sound like.

"Vhat? I can't call mein own Bruder (brother)?" Prussia whined, sounding a little annoyed that West was not thrilled that he was awesome enough to call him.

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just, a little unexpected. That's all." Germany answered looking at the clock and realizing she was supposed to meet Japan and Italy in less than half an hour. She hadn't showered or changed yet! ScheiBe!

"Kesesese! Anyvays! Vhere the hell are you, man? I come home and you aren't here and your boss is calling like crazy!" Prussia was trying to sound annoyed, but he gave away a hint of worry. Germany was a work-freak and an organized one! He didn't just disappear without notice!

"I'm very sorry, East. Something came up and I am in Italy right now. I vill be home tomorrow. I promise." Germany answered hurriedly, she knew that East would want a full story, but it would have to wait until she got home.

"Anyvay, I really have to go! I'll see you tomorrow!" She stated, only giving Prussia a few moments to say. "See ya, man!" Before she hung up and sprinted into the bathroom.

Germany took ten minutes to shower, which had proved to be more than embarrassing seeing herself naked when she jumped out of the shower. She changed into a black t-shirt and jeans, ruining a perfectly good belt when she had to stab an extra hole so the belt would fit to her waist and hold her sagging pants up. She was forced to roll her pant legs up so she didn't trip over them. She didn't bother slicking her hair back, instead merely ran a brush through her gold locks so her hair wouldn't tangle. Once she was decent enough she was out the door.

She made it to Italy's house right on time, Japan answered the door and blushed when she saw Germany. Italy skipped to the door and the trio was down the street walking towards the shopping district. Japan insisting that their first stop be for bras.

* * *

><p>"I am <em>NOT<em> vearing a skirt!" Germany practically screamed as a smiling Italy came running up to her with an armful of clothing he had picked out for her to try on. She could see at the top of the pile was a white skirt with a lace frill at the bottom hem.

They were at a clothing boutique that Italy had pulled the trio into while they were shopping for more fitting clothing for Germany. It had dawned on the German that she would need more clothing than she thought when she realized that her clothing at home wouldn't fit her either. She had tried to buy the bare minimum since she was not planning on being a woman for very long.

"Why not~? You would look so pretty in one!" Italy whined, holding the skirt out to Germany, who snatched it away and tried to find the rack that Italy had picked it up from. Her sense of orderliness prevented her from just dumping it somewhere.

"No skirts! No dresses! No frills!" She ordered as Japan walked over, also holding what looked like a dress. Germany frowned. Most of the clothing she had picked out was masculine clothing. She didn't want any of the other countries finding out she was a girl. She was already a laughing stock after what happened at the conference. What would they think if they found out she was now a woman?

"Ve. At least try them on!" Italy begged giving her a look that greatly resembled a kicked puppy. Germany frowned, looking away. She couldn't refuse him when he gave her that look. She peeked at Italy once again to see he was on the verge of tears. SCHEIBE!

"Fine! I vill try them on, but this does not mean I am buying them!" She barked, taking the clothing from Italy and Japan, adding them to her own pile and marching to the dressing room that the storeowner had designated for her. She groaned as she looked through the clothes that Italy and Japan had chosen for her. A pink dress? What were they thinking? But they would keep pestering here until she tried on SOMETHING feminine. Maybe if she fulfilled their curiosity they would realize how silly she would look. She grabbed a random article of clothing and pulled it on, not bothering to look at herself out of fear and embarrassment. She stepped out of the dressing room and Italy's eyes grew wide.

"VE~! You look molto bella! (very beautiful)" Italy exclaimed. He turned to Japan. "Doesn't she, Japan?" He asked.

"Hai." Japan agreed. "I didn't think you would have such taste Germany-san." She mused. Not that she disagreed with it. In fact Japan thought it was a very good choice indeed.

Germany ran to the three-way mirror, curious as to how she looked. She had grabbed a white sundress with spaghetti straps. She could not help but stare in awe at herself. The dress clung to her in all the right ways, emphasizing her hips and chest, yet not immodestly. It stopped just above her knees and when she moved the bottom of the dress swayed. Germany fought back a laugh. Mein gott! Was this really her?

"Spin for us, Germany!" Italy chimed, running over to her. Germany glowered at him. There was no way in hell she was doing anything of the sort! Italy not noticing the look on her face, grabbed her wrist, yanking it into the air and spun her around. The dress she was wearing fluttered around her knees.

"Let me go, Italy!" She squeaked as she started to get dizzy from spinning too much and the Italian laughed and let her go.

Embarrassed she retreated into the dressing room, her hands hiding her blazing face. She had been blushing all day and her face was starting to feel numb. She didn't think her cheeks could take much more of the onslaught of rushing blood.

Germany tried on a few pairs of more masculine clothing. Italy seemed a little disappointed, but he kept smiling anyways. He was enjoying this a little too much. Germany glowered at him again as she went to the register to buy her clothes. She was happy that this was all over. She would never admit that she did have a little fun. Just a little though.

The sun was just setting at the trio left the store. Germany had several bags of clothing and other essentials. Italy was carrying a bag as well, though Germany didn't remember him buying anything. They decided to stop and eat at a nice restaurant that Italy picked out, of course.

They ate and chatted for a few more hours before they decided to call it a day. Germany had to catch a plane back to Germany early in the morning and needed to get everything packed.

Germany bid farewell to Japan, who also had a plane to catch, but not before Japan told her that she would stop by Germany's in a couple days with a few more things for her. Germany thanked Japan and Italy gave her a quick hug making Japan sputter a farewell and Asian country left.

Italy insisted on walking Germany to the hotel, which she declined, but gave in when he told her it wasn't safe for her to be outside now that she was a woman. Her pride hurt a little from that, but Germany knew he was right. Though she was sure she could still overpower anyone who tried anything with her. She still had her strength after all!

When they reached the hotel, Italy gave Germany the bag he had been carrying.

"Ve. I know you said no dresses, but it seemed such a shame not to buy it when it looked so pretty on you." He confessed. Germany looked in the bag and her eyes darted back up when she saw the sundress she had tried on before.

"Y-You didn't have too!" She gasped.

"Ve. But I wanted too!" Italy giggled. Germany looked down at the dress again.

"Danke." She muttered, accepting the gift, even though it would be pointless to have it after she was a man again.

"Your welcome! I hope you will wear it again! I mean before you change back!" He sang giving Germany a hug then skipped away, leaving a flustered Germany standing in front of the hotel. She stood there until the Italian was out of sight before she went inside and into her room.

Once inside she began packing the clothing into the new suitcase she had to buy just to get all this stuff back home. She left the tags on most of them, hoping that she would be back to normal before she had to wear them and would just return them.

Once all her clothes were packed, minus the ones she planned on wearing home, Germany climbed into bed and sighed. She had had a long and very strange time here in Italy and a lot of work ahead of her. But as she drifted to sleep her worries were washed away as thought of how warm she had felt when Italy had hugged her that day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Phew! Longest chapter I've done yet. Once again, thanks to everyone for your input! **

**By the way I am going to start using the countries human names a lot more pretty soon. If anyone is not sure of who I am talking about when I mention a name just let me know and I'll add a list of the countries and their human names. At the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim rights to Hetalia or any of its characters!**

* * *

><p>The trip back to her country was a nice and peaceful time for Germany. At least as far as it came for airplanes. Personally Germany wasn't fond of them and did her best to avoid them. But being a personification of her country, she did a lot of travelling and thus could not avoid them.<p>

She buried herself into a book she had started on her way to Italy, trying to forget where she was. And before she could finish the plan had landed in Berlin and she was driving back home.

As Germany neared her house she muttered every curse word she knew when she saw Prussia's car in her driveway. She pulled her car up next to his and glowered at the shiny red Italian sports car that he had bought fairly recently. She had been hoping he would have gone out and be back later that evening, but her hopes had been shattered.

She groaned and got out of the car, slicking her hair back and looking down at her chest. It was flattened out to the best her abilities, but there was still a slight curve to her chest that she just couldn't get rid of. She took a deep breath, grabbing her suitcases from the truck of her car and walking towards the door. She knew how this was going to go. Sure her Bruder could be a fool, but he was certain to notice that something about her was different. He was abnormally observant when it came to her.

Germany reached for the door handle, but the door flew open and a tall albino was blocking her from entering the house. The white haired man let out a loud cackle as he looked down at his Bruder's perturbed face.

"Yo West! Glad to see you're back!" He laughed stepping aside so Germany could walk in. She stomped in past Prussia her lips pressed together as she fought a scowl.

"Hallo Prussia." She mumbled lowering her voice. She walked up to her room, Prussia cackling and following close behind.

"So, you are going to give me the full details of vhy you suddenly ditched for Italy?" He asked, his crimson eyes begging for gossip that he would most likely relay to his friends France and Spain.

"Ja, but you'll have to vait until I unpack." Germany answered, trying to stall the inevitable.

"Oh yeah, your boss called. He said to tell you that the next vorld conference is next Vednesday." Prussia remembered aloud as they reached the top of the stairs. Germany halted and Prussia almost ran right into her. It was currently Thursday, which meant that the conference was in less than a week. She had to leave on Monday to get there and have everything ready. She stared off as she tried to fight back the impending scream. She had only JUST gotten back! And her schedule for Wednesday was pretty much free so she didn't have an excuse not to go. SCHEIBE!

Meanwhile Prussia was growing impatient, he wanted to hear about what had happened in Italy so he could write it in his journal and call Francis and Antonio! Why was West acting so strange anyways? Prussia looked down at his brother noticing something was definitely off.

Prussia's crimson eyes grew wide. Since when was Germany so short? West had always been the taller of the two of them, which had frustrated Prussia so much since he was the older brother. He should have been the tallest. But now his Bruder was actually shorter than him, which should have been awesome! But it wasn't right! He started looking for anything else that was different, meanwhile Germany was starting to come out of her panicked state. West looked up at him, his large blue eyes filled to the brim with worry, which he was obviously trying to hide by looking annoyed.

"Vhere is it being held?" Germany asked breaking Prussia's train of thought. He was just on the verge of figuring out what else was different about his Bruder.

"Uh..er…the United Kingdom, I think." Prussia answered, as he tried to switch gears in his head. Germany merely nodded and continued to her room, Prussia following her once again, but giving her a bit of distance. He knew something definitely was wrong. West seemed really tense and on edge, which hadn't happened since World War II. Prussia was suddenly worried for his Bruder.

"Ludwig, vhat happened in Italy?" Prussia asked, his voice serious, once Germany had set her suitcases on her bed and was unzipping them. Germany stopped looking over her shoulder at Prussia, who looked pale, well, paler than normal. Prussia only called her by her name when he was serious about something. Germany was torn. She wanted to keep this a secret. But Prussia would find out sooner or later since they were living in the same house. She sighed, her hands twiddling together, trying to think of a way to tell him.

* * *

><p>Germany told Prussia of her time in Italy, starting about what happened at the conference, which took all of Prussia's energy not to burst out laughing, he let out a slight snicker, but Germany just smiled faintly at his reaction. Her smile faded as she told him how Italy had been avoiding her and she realized that she had hurt him. So she rushed off to Italy to apologize. She told him how relieved she had been when Italy was not mad. As she got to the part where she became a woman she paused. Prussia thought the pause meant she had finished talking.<p>

"I don't get it. If you and the pasta-lover are all buddies or lovers or vhatever you are again, vhy in the hell are you acting so veird?" Prussia asked not really getting how what Germany had told him linked to his stranger behavior.

"I'm acting like this because I-…." She couldn't say it. She was sure he wouldn't believe her if she just said it. She sighed when she realized she'd have to show him. She opened her suitcase, pulling out a shopping bag, and something skin colored.

"Vait here for a moment." She told her brother and walked into the bathroom connected to the room. Prussia noticed a change in the tone of Germany's voice. He shrugged and sat down on the bed, waiting.

The sound of rustling filled the bathroom as Germany pulled the dress from the bag, and sighed. She held it up, watching it flutter with the movement. She changed clothes, taking off her sports bra and switching it with a skin colored bra that Japan said to wear if she ever decided to wear a dress. Which she really had no plans, but Japan insisted upon it. God, she wasn't planning on making her cosplay for her was she?

She pulled on the dress and ruffled her hair so it wasn't slicked back. Then brushed it so it was straight. She left the bathroom and watched as Prussia's face went from confusion, to shock, and then blank. Oh no.

For the first time in his life Prussia was at a lost for words. This was like Hungary all over again! He had spent a good deal of his life thinking that Hungary was a man, only to find her one day beaten up because she wasn't as strong as she once was she was a woman. But this wasn't right at all! He KNEW that West was a man, he raised him since he was a little kid, there was no way in hell that he could have been a woman. But as he stared at Germany he could not deny that there was a woman standing right in front of him.

"Vhat…VHAT THE HELL? West?" He jumped up pointing at Germany. Germany made him sit back down again, and explained the rest of what happened in Italy.

"So, you're saying that vhile in Italy you magically switch genders?" Prussia was frowning. He sighed and looked at Germany who didn't look much happier than he was. God this really was like Hungary all over again.

"Grahhhh! So….are you….are you still strong?" He asked not really sure what else to say.

Germany's eyebrows rose and her face became thoughtful.

"Ja, I had a bit of a tug-o-var vith the bathroom door at Italy's and vas able to keep the door closed vhen Italy was pulling on it. And I don't **feel** any veaker." She answered honestly. That made Prussia feel a little better. It would be totally un-awesome if West became weak and wasn't able to defend himself…er….herself against the other countries. That reminded Prussia of the upcoming conference.

"Vhat do plan on doing about the conference?" Prussia finally asked looking up. Prussia seemed to be the only one actually taking this seriously, which was a surprise for her. She told him her plan to try and play off as a man. She already had clothing and other things to help her. At least until she found a way to return to normal or this whole thing just went away on it's own. Prussia nodded and sighed again.

"Vell, there's no use in fretting over this. All ve can do is wait." Germany sighed with him. She patted her Bruder's shoulder, wondering if he was taking this entire situation well.

Prussia watched Germany as she started to unpack, while she occasionally grimaced when she pulled out an article of clothing that looked too feminine from her suitcase, she was taking this all so, so awesomely! Prussia absently wondered what he would have done if he were to change gender. He probably would have used it against the other nations. He would have been beating them off with a stick because of how awesome he would have been as a girl. He cackled at the thought.

Once Germany was done packing the two went downstairs and Germany made wurst and potatoes for dinner. Prussia watched as Germany went about her usual routine, making the kitchen spotless before she ate, Prussia cackled, making her look up from scrubbing the counter. Prussia realized that though Germany was a girl, she really hadn't change at all.

"Glad to see you back to your almost-as-awesome-as-me-self!" He laughed. Germany smiled a little, and finished scrubbing the counter before sitting down with her own plate of food and began to eat.

The phone ringing caught their attention. Germany got up to answer the phone, while Prussia sat back in his chair, balancing on two legs as he propped his feet on the table, earning a glare from Germany.

"Hallo?" She spoke, trying to lower her voice. Prussia laughed in the background. He found Germany's attempt to sound like a man hilarious. Germany rolled her eyes and tried to ignore him.

"Germany-san?" Japan's voice asked over the receiver.

"Hallo Japan. Did you make it home safely?" Germany asked, looking back at her Bruder, he stifled his laugh by covering his mouth with his hand.

"H-Hai. I assume you got the message about the upcoming conference. I just wanted to ask if I could come over in two days. I have a few things that you may find of use." Japan asked. Germany could not help but wonder what Japan could have for her that she didn't already have, but decided that if Japan said it was useful than no doubt it would.

"Ja. Of course." Germany answered, shifting her weight onto on foot to get comfortable. As Prussia watched his Bru-..er Schwester (Sister), he wondered if he should keep this a secret from Francis and Antonio. As awesome as they were (Almost as awesome as himself), Prussia knew they were kind of players. Ok Francis was a down right pervert and normally he was fine with that, but he hated the idea of them hitting on Germany. Then again, Francis was too scared of Germany to even try to take over her vital regions and Antonio wouldn't dare cheat on Romano. He rocked in his chair, which was still balancing on two legs as Germany and Japan conversed.

"Ja. Ok. I'll see you on Saturday then." She hung up the phone and turned to walk over to the table only to have the phone right again. Her annoyance showed as she answered the phone again, not even bothering to hide her voice.

"Hallo?" Germany answered, feeling a little annoyed. Her food was getting cold after all!

"Ciao, Germany!" A voice with a very thick Italian accent sang.

"Guten Abend, Italy. Vhat do you vant?" She asked, falling back into her routine when Italy called. Expecting he was in some sort of trouble.

"Ve. Just making sure you made it home ok~!" He chimed.

"J-Ja. I did." Germany blushed a little. Prussia stifled another laugh, Gott, Germany looked like a junior high girl! His smile widened as a sudden and very random idea popped in his head. He jumped from his chair, which fell backwards with a loud bang. He wrapped his arms around Germany's waist, giving her an affection hug. Germany practically jumped out of her skin at the gesture.

"Bruder! I'm on the phone!" She scolded, trying to push him away.

"Hey West! I need you to do something for me!" Prussia asked in an excited voice, not really caring about the fact that Germany was on the phone. He had an awesome idea for a prank he wanted to play on Francis and Antonio.

"Can't you vait until I'm done talking to Italy?" Germany shouted, putting her hand over the receiver. She elbowed him in the gut, which Prussia found to be somewhat painful.

"Fine." Prussia sighed impatiently. He rubbed his stomach where Germany had elbowed him and picked up his chair, sat down, crossed his arms and began tapping his foot. Germany glared at him as she put the phone back to her ear.

"Es Tut Mir Leid, (I'm sorry) Italy. Vhat were you saying?" Germany sighed into the phone. Italy didn't seem to mind though as he continued.

"Can I come over in a couple days? I want to make up for all the time we didn't get to play together last week." Italy asked happily. Germany smiled faintly.

"Ja. I don't see vhy not. Just make sure to call vhen you get here." Germany told him, recalling the last time he just barged into Germany's house without calling or even knocking. Germany had almost put a bullet in him, thinking he was an intruder.

"Si~! Ok, see you soon!" Italy hung up after that.

As soon as the phone call was over, Prussia was on her again.

"Keseseses! West! I need you to help me play a prank on Francis and Antonio!" He cackled.

Germany was stunned. "Vhat?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a silly little chapter about Germany and Prussia. **

**Just in case you were wondering how Germany could drive after drinking. She didn't have as much as the other countries, plus she has a high tolerance. **

**Don't drink and drive folks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim rights to Hetalia or any of its characters!**

* * *

><p>Prussia had been pouting the entire day after Germany had refused to go through with his prank. He had wanted Germany to go to the bar with him dressed as a girl and totally throw Antonio and Francis off their game.<p>

Germany refused. Even after Prussia assured her by the time she showed up they would be so drunk they wouldn't remember anything the next day. But Germany wasn't going to do anything of the sort, especially not in front of the two most talkative countries that she knew. She was lucky that Prussia had sworn to keep Germany's change a secret and had kept to his word. So far.

Prussia gave up after an entire night of pestering, finally willing to give up on the prank idea if Germany would be the designated driver for the night. Also making a point that if she locked herself in her house the other countries would suspect something was wrong. After all, since when did she decline a chance to enjoy her favorite pastime? Drinking at the bar. Germany was forced to agree with him and decided that after everything she was going through she needed a few drinks anyways.

Germany bound her chest and put on her most convincingly male clothes she could find and the two were off to the bar. Antonio and Francis were already there and had finished half a bottle of wine by the time they got there. They were a little surprised by Germany's presence, but it was not the first time that she had joined them on a night out.

"Bonsoir Gilbert and Allemagne (Germany)" Francis rose his glass of wine as the two sat down at the table they were sitting at.

"Es bueno verte. (It's good to see you.)" Antonio added as he clapped Gilbert on the back.

"It's awesome to see you guys as vell." Gilbert chuckled. He ordered two beers and two more wine glasses for him and Germany.

As the night progressed, Germany was glad she had gone out. Everything was going smoothly, France and Spain didn't seem to notice any changes and Prussia kept his mouth shut about her for the most part.

Germany talked about politics and occasionally (and carefully) answered questions about what was going on between her and Italy. Prussia joked, France made some sexual comments that Germany ignored, and Spain gushed about what was recently going on between him and Romano. Apparently Romano was giving him the cold shoulder after he found out that Spain had tricked him into leaving the house so Germany could get to Italy. Spain said that he didn't mind because Romano was adorable when he was angry. Germany didn't know what Spain saw in Italy's hot-tempered twin, but Spain was most definitely head over heels for him.

As the number of wine bottles and beer bottles slowly increased, France began to make a series of toasts. They were mostly nonsense, such as how beautiful his hair was and the size of Britain's eyebrows.

"Hon hon hon! May they forever be bushy caterpillars!" France toasted and they all finished yet another glass of wine.

Prussia filled another glass of wine and set it in front of Germany who looked down at the wine and decided to try and finish what was left of the beer she had already started before continuing with the glass that Prussia had given her. As she tried to finish her drink, Prussia got over excited about something he had to say to France and threw his hand back. A sudden flash of red and Germany looked down to see that her shirt and pants were thoroughly soaked with a full glass of red wine. Francis and Antonio gaped, watching Germany as she tried to dry her shirt with a napkin. She shot at glare at Prussia, who was smiling deviously.

"Kesesesese! You should go and change! Luckily I thought ahead and brought some spare clothes." Prussia produced a plastic bag from Gott knows where, and shoved it into a steaming Germany's arms. Prussia towed her to the bathroom in the back of the bar as Antonio tilted his head in confusion and Francis chortled drunkenly.

Prussia pulled Germany into the bathroom with him closing the door. A few seconds later the door flew open again.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Germany's voice growled, her leg appearing from the bathroom as she booted out a laughing Prussia. Prussia triumphantly marched over to Antonio and Francis, sitting in between them and waited. His plan was going through perfectly!

Germany stormed out of the bathroom, a flurry of Germany swearwords filling the air as she tugged at a very short plaid skirt she didn't recall buying. The wine had soaked straight through to her bindings and boxers and she was forced to wear the underwear that her bruder had left for her in the bag. She didn't want to THINK of Prussia going through her underwear let alone the fact that he had been planning this whole thing! She was wearing a black t-shirt that hugged her features very nicely and that was what drew the trio's attention. Her luscious curves and creamy skin would have been eye popping if it wasn't for the fact that they all belonged to a certain German they knew to be a male.

Antonio fell silent and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm while Francis's jaw dropped to the floor and his wine glass slipped from his fingers, spilling wine on his pants.

"Merde! These are vintage~!" He gasped and wailed as he grabbed a napkin and uselessly dabbed at his pants.

Germany ignored the two drunken countries and grabbed her brother by his collar and began dragging him to the door.

"Ve're going home, now!" She snarled. Her whole body trembling with anger. Prussia was laughing, pointing at how un-awesome Francis and Antonio looked as they watched them leave.

"KESESESESE! Bye guys! Mein _**BRUDER**_ and I have to go! I'll see you guys later!" Prussia called as he was dragged out of the bar. He pulled out the car keys from his pocket and wiggled them in the air, laughing again when Germany snatched them away and threw him into car.

"You arschloch (Asshole)! Do you have any idea vhat vill happen if they find out I am a vomen?" Germany started a long lecture that Prussia ignored for the most part. He was still laughing about the looks on Antonio and Francis's faces. He wished he had brought a camera, but the West would never have come if she saw him with a camera.

"Listen to vhat I am saying to you!" Germany demanded when she noticed Prussia wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah yeah, the other countries can't find out that you're a girl now. Blah blah blah. I'm an arschloch. But you have got to admit, the looks on their faces vere hilarious." Prussia smiled wryly at his schwester. (Sister) Germany didn't say anything, but Prussia saw a small smile crack through her composure.

"You vant to know something?" Prussia said as he leaned his seat back. Germany glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"Vhat? She inclined him to continue, while keeping her eyes on the road.

"You make an awesome Mädchen. (Girl)"


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally got a little GermanyxItaly romance in there for you all. **

**Prussia doesn't want to admit he is going to the conference because he is worried about Germany. XP**

**Only a few more chapters until the conference! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim rights to Hetalia or any of its characters!**

* * *

><p>Saturday came with little to no surprises after Prussia's little 'prank'. France and Spain didn't seem to remember anything from that night or they just didn't speak of what happened. Whatever the case, Germany's secret was still intact.<p>

Italy arrived at Germany's house just in time for lunch. For which Italy made a large pot of pasta. As he was cooking he happily chatted to Germany, more like constantly reminding her of how pretty he thought she was. Which Germany merely sighed and did her best to take it as a compliment.

After all, she was just happy that at least something in her life had returned to normal. In the past she would have been annoyed by Italy constantly coming over, but today it was a nice return to the routine she had learned to live with. Though she questioned as to how and why the Italian was taking this all in so easily. As if nothing had changed.

A few hours after lunch there was a gentle knock at the door. Germany stood up from the couch, where she had been sitting, while Italy and her were going over the upcoming conference. Germany was making sure that Italy had his speech memorized. He often got stage fright and would forget half of his speech, even with notecards. Germany wanted to make sure he was absolutely ready. Though it wasn't easy with Italy constantly losing his focus or trying to hug her.

"Ve~! I bet its Japan!" Italy took the chance to escape from his work. He jumped up and practically danced behind Germany as she went to answer the door.

"Herro Germany-san and Italy-san." Japan spoke when Germany opened to the door. She was holding a paper bag in her hand.

"Ve! Ciao, Japan! It's so nice to see you again!" Italy sang as he peaked over Germany's shoulder, which was easier than it used to be. He was finally taller than Germany now!

"Velcome Japan. I hope your trip vas gut (good), ja?" Germany asked, stepping aside so the Asian country could enter.

"Hai. Like arways, I had no troubles." Japan answered as she walked in, noting that the house smelled of pasta. But that was not what she was here for. Japan got straight to business as she retrieved a small package from her bag. She pulled out what looked like a skin colored vest and held it out to Germany.

"Here, try this on." She commanded as Germany took the vest and looked it over.

The trio went upstairs. Italy patiently stood outside Germany's room as Germany and Japan tried the vest on. Japan was pleased to see she had been correct about Germany's measurements, as the vest zipped up over the German's bust.

"Amazing! Vonderbar! (Wonderful)" Germany gasped as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was a flat as a billboard!

"Though, I must admit it is a little difficult to breathe in." She added as she tugged a little at the vest. Japan merely nodded.

"That is to be expected." She reached out adjusting the vest.

"Make sure to onry wear it for short periods of time. It is not good for your body to wear such constricting crothing." She instructed firmly. Germany nodded.

"Ve? Germany! Your chest! It shrunk!" Italy gasped from the doorway. Germany frowned.

"That is the point, Italy. This vest is going to help me for the conference on Vednesday. " She shook her head. She kicked Italy out of the room again and took the vest off, realizing just how much the vest had been constricting as her breathing became less labored.

"Danke, Japan. This vill help a lot." She said gratefully to the Asian.

"Your wercome. I'm grad that I was able to be of help." Japan smiled sincerely.

Japan stayed until the late evening where she sadly had to leave to catch her plane. Only able to come over for the day since she had to make sure that the other Asian countries were also ready for the conference. Germany and Italy waved goodbye as the Asian left for the airport. Germany found that her hopes had lifted with the new vest Japan had given her.

…

Italy stayed at Germany's house until the conference, not wanting to leave just yet he decided to go with Germany to the conference then return home once the world conference was over. While Germany at first seemed a little put off, she couldn't deny that she enjoyed his company.

The night before they had to leave for the conference Italy was making dinner and Germany was cleaning the kitchen while he worked. Mostly scrubbing the counters and cleaning the dishes he was done with. Italy was singing in Italian. Though, Germany did not understand half of what he was saying, she enjoyed the song.

"YOWUCH!" Italy leaped away from the counter. Clutching his hand. Small droplets of blood escaped between his fingers and onto the tile floor. Italy's face paled as he saw the blood.

"Vhat's vrong? Vhat happened? Let me see!" Germany demanded rushing over to Italy who had begun to cry.

"I-I-I cut m-my hand while chopping the tomatoes!"

Germany managed to pry Italy's hand to see a deep cut in Italy's index finger. She sighed in relief. It was nothing serious. She walked Italy to the sink, where he washed out the cut, while Germany ran to the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit. Italy was still crying even as she bandaged his hand.

"There is no need to cry, you'll be alright." She said as she reached out and wiped the tears from Italy's face.

"But it hurts." He blubbered. Italy sniffed, but stopped crying.

"It vill hurt for a little bit, but I vill heal." She tried to reassure him, hoping he wouldn't start crying again. He was a man after all.

"Kiss it and make it better?" Italy asked innocently, holding his hands out and wiping the moisture from his eyes with the back of his good hand.

Germany stared blankly for several seconds. He wanted her to kiss it? Blushing Germany took his hand and gave his finger a light peck. Feeling a little silly while doing so.

In return, Italy gave her a radiant smile that made her chest feel tight.

"Ve~. Grazie Germany. Ti amo! ( I love you!)" He stood up and pulled her into a hug. Germany froze in surprise her hands at her sides not really sure what to do. Eventually she wrapped her arms around Italy to reciprocate the hug. Her arms folded around his waist, her hands resting on his back. She noticed how much bigger he was than her. She also noticed that though he was still a little scrawny, Italy did have a little muscle beneath his clothes. She had never noticed that before. She had always been taller than him so her arms had always wrapped around his shoulders. Almost everything about Italy had seemed smaller and weaker to him when she had been a man.

Her thoughts were broken when Italy pulled away and stared into Germany's eyes, tilting his head a little as he looked down at her. Waiting for her response to his thanks. Germany dropped her gaze.

"Ihr Willkommens (Your welcome.)" She muttered. Italy placed his good hand under her chin and raised it so she was looking at him again. She stared at his face, noting his brown eyes boring into hers. He continued to smile, his eyes were searching, pleading, wanting something more from her. Germany knew what he wanted, feeling a little happy that he still felt that way even after the fight and her becoming a woman. But still ever shy.

"I-Ich liebe dich auch. (I love you too.)". Mein Gott! Why is it that when it came to everything else he was a coward, but when it came to things like….like this he was unusually bold! Bah! Where was this all coming from anyways?

Germany's face was bright red once again. She looked up to see his reaction and her eyes widened. Italy's face had dipped closer to hers and only getting closer. She knew what this was. Before the fight Italy had always showered her with kisses, and she had always found it something she would never quite get used to. She felt her heart beat faster. His face was only inches away now! She closed her eyes, waiting, wondering, would it be the same now? Would it be different?

"KESESESE! West, I'm back!" Prussia called and kicked the front door open. Germany jumped away from Italy. She reached out and closed the first aid before glanced at Italy who seemed a little crestfallen, but smiled still the same.

Germany felt her heart give a loud thu-thump and she turned around to put the first aid kit back in the bathroom as Prussia walked into the kitchen.

"Vhat's boiling over on the stove?" He said aloud.

"VE! The pasta!" Italy gasped and ran into the kitchen.

"Vhat? You're still here?" Prussia asked a little surprised to see Italy. Shouldn't he have gone home by now? Oh, well at least he was cooking dinner.

Germany came back with some cleaning supplies and started to clean the blood off the floor. Prussia rose and eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He had seen the bandage on the Italian's hand and it was kind of self-explanatory as to what had happened.

"Si~! Germany and I are going to go to the conference together." Italy explained as he pulled the pot of boiling pasta from the heated section of the stove, waiting for Germany to finishing cleaning out the sink before straining the pasta.

Germany put the cleaning supplies away, Prussia following her.

"The more than merrier I guess. I hope ve can all sit together on the plane. That vould be awesome!" Prussia mused.

"Wir? (we) You're coming vith us?" Germany looked up at Prussia with a look of surprise. Technically, Prussia was no longer a country, so he was no longer invited to the World Conferences. Prussia smiled deviously and crossed his arms.

"Ja. Vith everything that has been going on, you'll need awesome me there as support. I've already called "Big Brows" (Britain) and I'll have a seat at the conference and a room." Prussia said nonchalantly. But Germany wasn't convinced. He was probably going to go hoping some sort of drama would happen and he didn't want to miss it.

"Vhatever. Just don't cause any trouble." Germany sighed.

An hour later and Italy called the two Germans to dinner. Once dinner was over Germany and Italy were cleaning the rest of the dishes while Prussia disappeared into the living room to watch TV.

Germany sighed; tomorrow they would be going to the airport and would be off to the UK. She had Italy recite his speech while they were cleaning.

"Don't forget to use the notecards I made for you." Germany instructed, once they were done cleaning. She dried off her hands and threw the dishtowel into a basket underneath the sink.

"Ve! Grazie again, Germany!" Italy said for the tenth time. He hugged her, which Germany was faster in reciprocating to. She pulled away after a few minutes, Italy whimpered a little, but dropped his arms. Germany looked at the clock and realized they should be going to bed soon.

"Alright, ve have to get up early in the morning so we should all go to bed soon." She said, poking her head out of the kitchen so Prussia could hear her. Prussia merely waved his hand dismissively to show he had heard her, though Germany doubt he had really comprehended what she had said.

"Buonanotte, Germany." Italy waved to Germany before heading off to the guest room.

"Gute Nacht (Good Night), Italy." Germany yawned and headed to her own room. She stripped out of her clothes and into her usual tank top and boxers, before climbing into bed. She was peacefully drifting off to sleep when she heard her door open and close. She knew it was Italy before he even climbed into her bed. Her first instinct was to kick the idiot out of her room, but she was too tired to even sit up.

"Italy. Go sleep in your own room." She groaned, but the only response was the Italian's snoring. She sighed, decided to let him be, and soon drifted off to sleep herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I'm glad to see you all enjoy the story so far. **

**Right now I'm thinking of a name for the Wish Granter, since she will be making another appearance in the story. It will most likely be an Italian name since that is where she is from and currently dwells. Suggestions are welcome!**

**WARNING! This chapter has blood in it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim rights to Hetalia or any of its characters!**

* * *

><p>Germany knew she was dreaming, she was surrounded by darkness again, but this time it was familiar. It was the same as the dream she had in Italy before she woke up as a woman. She felt something in her hand and opened her fist, palm up to inspect what she was holding. It was a German coin.<p>

"_**Have you realized it yet?" **_The familiar voice asked. Germany turned towards it, the enigmatic light from before had morphed into the shimmering silhouette of a woman. She pointed at the coin in Germany's hand. Germany looked down at the coin and closed her hand around it.

"This coin. It's the one I threw into the fountain. Isn't it?" Germany asked, slightly dazed. It wasn't hard to make the connection. The light nodded.

"I don't quite understand. Are you saying that all this." Germany gestured to her female body.

"Vas because I vished for it?" Germany's voice was filled with disbelief. She hadn't wished to become a woman!

"_**Yes."**_The light answered. Germany was at a lost for words.

"_**Not what you were expecting?" **_The light seemed a little taken aback. After all it had been a lot of work to change Germany into a woman and Germany wasn't seeing the opportunities she was giving to her.

"Change me back! Now!" She demanded her temper flaring.

"**I can't." **The light quickly answered, the light seemed agitated now.

"Vhy not?" Germany was yelling now. She didn't want to be a woman. She wanted to be a MAN, like she was suppose to be.

"_**Because this is what you wished for. You wanted to be like the couple you saw visit my fountain. In your heart they painted what you saw as the perfect picture of happiness between two people. That is what you wanted so that I what I am giving to you." **_The light answered, understanding that Germany was still in shock.

Germany gaped wordlessly. Mein Gott! This wish granter had taken her literally, when she had been figurative. The light dimmed a little as Germany frowned.

"_**You are intelligent, bold, and goodhearted, Ludwig. You will find your way to happiness. In fact tonight you are going to take another large step towards your wish being granted." **_The light said starting out a little apologetic but taking a chipper tone as it finished its sentence.

Germany's face shot up. This crazy wish granter wasn't done with her yet?

"Vait! Vhat do you mean? Vhat's next?" Germany called out, but the light was morphing into a sphere again. She tried to chance after it but a sharp pain her abdomen stopped her. She groaned and her hands flew to her stomach. The light giggled and faded away and Germany was left to her own dreams.

* * *

><p>The sun had just begun to rise when Italy awoke, he raised his head to glance at the dimly glowing numbers on Germany's digital alarm clock and see that it was a few minutes before the alarm in the room would sound alerting them to get ready. They were supposed to wake up at the crack of dawn so they would make it to the UK on time. He then looked down excited to see a sleeping Germany in his arms. Normally Italy awoke snuggled up against Germany's back for warmth, but now that he was the bigger one of the two Italy was the one being snuggled! He watched her as she slept. Her sleeping face was peaceful, which it had not been for some time. Italy smiled, wishing that soon she would be happier. Germany's smile was no common, but it was always worth seeing because they were always genuine.<p>

Italy felt a sudden burst of energy as he thought of how he wanted to surprise Germany by showing that he had woken up before her! Excited, Italy threw back the covers but instead of a happy "good morning" he let out a horrified scream.

"GYAAAAAAAHHHH! GERMANY! YOU'RE BLEEDING!" The Italian cried awaking Germany, who jumped up, in her confusion holding the pistol she kept under her pillow. She stumbled out of bed searching for the danger that had caused the scream.

"Vhat? Vhat's wrong?" She shouted pointing the pistol around the room, very disoriented. Italy screamed again and ducked when she unconsciously pointed it at him. It took her a moment to realize there was no danger before she groaned and lowered her gun.

"Mein Gott, Italy! Vhat the hell are you screaming about so early in the morning?" She grumbled, very much annoyed to be awoken in such a manner.

"WAHHHH! GERMANY! ARE YOU OK? YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Italy cried standing up and pointing at Germany. Germany looked down to see her legs coated in old and fresh blood. She gasped then pulled the covers from the bed to see a large spot of blood on the bed as well.

"AUUGH!" She screamed, causing Italy to scream again and cry even louder. Germany frantically looked herself over for a wound, but found no cuts or wounds that would have cause her to bleed. The only thing that felt wrong was a cramp in her lower abdomen….. She made a quick connection and felt dizzy. Italy noticed that she had begun to sway, thinking she was in pain he flew to her side, grabbing her arms to steady her. Which was easier than he had thought. She was lighter than she used to be.

"Germany! Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked frantically, trembling as he watched Germany's face pale.

"J-Ja. I'm fine." She finally muttered as she finally remembered how to speak.

"How can you be fine when you are obviously hurt!" Italy was crying all over again. Tears streamed down his face as he thought of Germany being in pain.

"I'm not hurt, Italy." Germany sighed, her composure returning, the color returned to her face double-fold as she blushed faintly. How was she going to explain to Italy that she was just on her period? UGH! This just wasn't right! She wasn't supposed to be like this! She was a man!

But the bloody sheets and clothes told her other wise.

"This is just something that happens to….vomen, every month." Germany said carefully, not looking at Italy, hoping that Italy got the message.

"Veee?" Italy's face scrunched into a look of confusion. He wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. He tried to think of what would cause women to-

"Ve?" He gasped, clapping his hands together as his mind finally made the connection.

"You mean you're having your –"

"Don't say it!" Germany interrupted Italy before he could finish. Italy frowned, but stopped. Germany began to rub her temples. Her alarm suddenly went off. Italy jumped and Germany spun around and slammed her fist on the top turning it off. Italy whimpered at her sudden violence and Germany sighed again.

"Go get ready in the guest room. I'm fine, so there's nothing to vorry about." She instructed to Italy, who at first didn't want to leave Germany alone, but knew that this was not something he could really do anything about. He left the room sheepishly and decided to do as he was told.

Once Italy was gone Germany put her pistol in her dresser and ripped the soiled sheets from her bed, throwing them into the trash. She knew that there was no way she was going get the stain out. She would buy new sheets once she got back, but for now she didn't want to deal with it. She was happy to see that her mattress was stain free and went to the bathroom to clean up. She stripped, throwing away her clothes as well, and took a very thorough and very hot shower.

She then reached for the box of pads under her sink, grumbling because this was another item she had hoped she would never have to use.

"Stupid vish." She muttered, as she got dressed. Her stomach was still cramping, but not so much that she couldn't ignore it. Once she was dressed she walked downstairs to see Italy was making breakfast and Prussia was leaning against the counter talking to him. Their conversation abruptly ended as soon as they saw her. She frowned, her annoyance increased, but didn't ask anything because she honestly didn't want to know.

"Guten Morgen. (Good morning)" Prussia yawned, obviously he had just woken up. Germany nodded at him.

"Ve, Germany, are you better now?" Italy asked from the stove, a spatula in his hand. He was in the middle of cooking eggs and wurst for breakfast. Something that lightened Germany's mood a little.

"Ja." Germany answered simply, as Prussia's brows lifted curiously. Germany glowered at him before he could say anything and Prussia merely shrugged, knowing that look meant _'Don't ask.' _Thoughshe wouldn't answer him now, but they would be on the plane for over an hour and in the car for much longer. He would have plenty of time to have his questions answered then. And he planned on it.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm thinking I need to pick a name for the Wish Granter since she will be appearing in the story a few more times. Most likely something Italian since that is her home.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim rights to Hetalia or its characters.

* * *

><p>"KESESESESE! I can't believe it! You are actually on your period?" Prussia cackled loudly. Ten times louder than Germany wanted, she glared at the back of his seat blushing.<p>

They had only been on the plane for half an hour and Italy had already let slip to Prussia that she was on her period. Now she was trapped with Prussia who was craning his neck to look over the back of his seat. She could see he was getting a real kick out of this.

"Bruder, please. Be quiet." Germany said through gritted teeth. She was already irritated from the pain in her stomach, which only had gotten worse on the plane, she could feel her patience slipping away.

"It's ok Germany, don't be mad. There's nothing wrong with it." Italy patted Germany's hand. Germany sighed for what felt like the hundredth time, crossing her arms. She wasn't mad with Italy, it wasn't like she told him to keep it a secret. Not to mention he was genuinely concerned about her.

"So, does this mean you can have kids?" Prussia asked, his face a little serious. Though his question was intended for her, Prussia was eyeing Italy with a strange look.

"Nein, countries cannot get pregnant." Germany answered, recalling asking the same question to Japan when they were buying feminine products. Japan seemed a little solemn when she answered. Germany's gaze dropped, she had never known that female countries couldn't bear children. Though it made sense. If they could, there would be several children countries running around.

"Ah. Ok." Was all Prussia retorted, seeming a little relieved.

The rest of the flight felt long. Italy was continuously making plans on what they should do when they got to the UK, since they would have half a day to spare. Prussia was laughing about how he couldn't wait to see all the countries faces when he showed up. No one besides them and England knew he was coming. Germany had hoped in vain that she could finish her book, but ended up closing it after a while. Every time it seemed like her companions were going to be quiet she would open her book only to have them ask a question or start another conversation.

They landed in the UK and got in a taxi once again and were in the hotel a few minutes later. They spent the rest of their free time exploring London and all the sights. Unfortunately for Germany time flew by too quickly.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours before the world conference would begin. Germany had showered, slicked her hair back, and zipped on her binding vest before putting her suit on. She wore a pair of shiny military boots with her clothes, which normally she would never have considered, but they gave her two extra inches in height, which was something she currently needed. As she was putting on her tie and going over her speech about weapon regulations there was a knock on the door. She walked to the door, pulling it open to see Italy. He had returned from changing in his own room, after Germany kicked him out for some privacy. He had slept in her room after coming to her door crying in the middle of the night, blubbering about some strange nightmare.<p>

"Ciao~!"

He walked in without her inviting him in, but Germany was used to this so she didn't bother yelling at him. Instead she walked back to the mirror and continued to get ready. She tucked her tie into her pants and grabbed her jacket glancing at Italy's reflection in the mirror as he sat on her bed and hummed, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. She noticed his clothes and frowned.

"Gott Italy, you still don't know how to properly tie a tie?" She walked over and fixed his tie, Italy held perfectly still as she did so, smiling idly at her.

"I don't like ties. They are so uncomfortable!" Italy whined as she tightened the knot up against his neck. He reached up to loosen the note, but she slapped his hand away.

"This is a formal meeting. You are required to make yourself presentable." She scolded him as she fixed his jacket.

"There. Now lets go down to breakfast. Ve have approximately…" She checked her watch.

"…Two hours before the meeting." That meant they would have around an hour and a half to eat at the hotel restaurant.

"Yay! Breakfast!" Italy exclaimed and skipped to the door. Germany shook her head and followed him.

* * *

><p>The restaurant, as it turned out, was full of countries who were enjoying their first meal of the day while chatting with each other. Italy immediately ran over to a table where his brother, Romano and Spain were sitting together. Italy chattered loudly to his brother, who seemed irritated by how loud Italy was in the morning. Spain merely laughed light heartedly, enjoying the new company.<p>

As Germany walked over to their table she passed France who was sitting at a smaller table with England. France glanced up at her while sipping a cup of tea, when he suddenly choked and sprayed England in the face while trying to gasp for air.

"UGH! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL? YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE, YOU ARSE!" England accused and jumped out of his chair. He wiped his face with a napkin then proceeded to dab at his shirt. Meanwhile France gaped at Germany.

Looks like he remembered after all.

Germany took a seat next to Italy at the table and Romano groaned.

"I didn't know you were bringing the fucking potato-bastard with you!" He growled at Italy, who jumped a little. Romano was particularly sour because he didn't approve of Germany and Italy making up.

He was hoping that Italy would be a man and give Germany the cold shoulder after what Germany had said to him. But his brother proved to be a freaking push over and forgave the bastard at a drop of a hat. And on top of that the bastard had gotten Antonio to trick him into leaving the house so that they could make up! He'd given Antonio quite a hard time after that, but the idiot just took it in stride.

"Fratello, Germany and I made up! Of course he would be eating breakfast with me!" Italy said a little miffed with his brother. Afraid that Germany would leave if Romano upset her. She was still a little emotional after the change, especially since it was currently her time of the month. What if he made her cry?

Germany was smiling though, touched that Italy had defended her, which was not a common occurrence. She glanced at Spain who had been oddly quiet during the whole exchange to see he was staring at her, his fork hovering over his plate.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Romano turned his anger onto Spain, who dropped his fork at the sudden verbal attack.

"Oh! Nothing. Just thinking." Spain lied, giving a weak laugh. Romano just scoffed and took a bite of his meal before it got cold.

Germany frowned as she caught Spain eyeing her once again from the corner of his eye. It seemed he remembered after all!

Germany made a quick mental note to shoot Prussia later!

* * *

><p>The rest of breakfast was fairly tense. At least for Germany and Spain. Italy and Romano didn't seem to notice the awkward silence the two were giving each other. Germany was more than thankful when it ended and the countries that were still in the restaurant made their way to the conference room where they continued their conversations. There was quite a bit of whispering as the other countries took in Prussia's presence. He was not an official country anymore since Germany took charge of his territory. He didn't have a reason to be there. Several countries seemed nervous. Hungary glared daggers at him wringing her hands as if she wished she had her frying pan.<p>

The albino didn't seem to notice or care. He had his feet propped on the table and was leaning back in his chair, until Germany walked in and swatted the back of his head. He dropped his feet and sat up straight rubbing the spot where she hit him.

"Vhat vas that for?" He grumbled at her.

"Keep your feet off the table. This is a professional meeting." She scolded him, straightening out her papers and laying them in a neat pile in front of her.

Like every conference France and England were having a heated argument, which most likely had spawned from France spraying England in the face with hot tea. They quieted when Germany called for order and the meeting began.

The first half of the meeting proceeded smoothly, the countries were relatively calm, minus the occasional smart remark. When a lunch break was called the other countries went downstairs to the restaurant for lunch, but Germany rushed to her room, clutching her stomach.

Her cramps had returned with a vengeance, and she needed the pain medication that was in her suitcase. Apparently her flight had not gone unnoticed. Her breathing was labored as she briskly walked down the hallway to her room. The chest vest felt even tighter than normal. Pulling her room key from her pocket, she didn't notice the country following her, until she spoke up behind her as she fumbled with her room key.

"Germany-san?" The voice caused her to jump a little. She winced her hand absently going to her stomach at the sudden movement. But she managed to put on a poker face as she looked over her shoulder to see Japan, who looked a little concerned.

Germany sighed and opened her room walking inside beckoning Japan inside as well. Japan entered, and took a seat in the office chair that was next to the desk in Germany's room.

"Do you need something, Japan?" Germany asked as she walked over to her suitcase and rummaged through it for a small white bottle with a red T on the front.

"I am just making sure that you are doing well. You seemed a rittle pale in the conference room." Japan answered, staring at Germany to see if anything was wrong.

"J-Ja. It's just mein…..meine (my) period." Germany struggled to say the word. It was so embarrassing to admit it. She looked over to Japan who looked a little taken aback. To be honest she had thought it was the vest she had given Germany, she had realized that she may have made it too small, but when she tried to call Germany she was not home and her cell had been off. But it looks like she had been mistaken.

"Arready? That was fast." She mused her hand touching her cheek as she went into thought. This had been a most peculiar month. She had thought that Germany would not have a period for a while since they were all expecting Germany to change back. But it looked like that her change was the "real deal" as America would say.

"Ja. I've got everything taken care of though. No need to be concerned." Germany assured Japan as she found the bottle of pills and held them up for Japan to see. Japan nodded, and stood up, smoothing out her skirt.

"Well, arright then. I wirr see you downstairs for runch?" Japan asked as she walked towards the door.

"Nein. I think I vill lay down for a bit. At least until the medicine starts to vork." Germany didn't have much of an appetite at the moment. Her cramps made her stomach feel uneasy and she wasn't sure she could even keep a meal down.

Japan frowned, not exactly approving of Germany's choice to skip a meal, but she didn't press her otherwise.

"I wirr see you rater then." Was all she said and left the room. Germany took two pills with a glass of water and laid down to rest.

Meanwhile downstairs the other countries were wondering where Germany was. It wasn't like him to skip a meal. All eyes turned to Japan when she entered the restaurant. She merely stated that Germany was not feeling well and was resting. And those who cared seemed to be assured by this and turned to their meals.

* * *

><p>When lunch break was over, all the countries returned to the meeting room including Germany, who was feeling a little better, but not by much. The conference resumed, giving a hope that for once there was going to be a world conference without drama.<p>

But then came America's turn to speak. Her speech was about how she planned on ending world hunger by building a machine that would enlarge food to 100 times their size, thus creating giant hamburgers as tall as buildings.

"You bloody git! That has to be your most ridiculous idea yet!" England snapped when America had finished speaking.

"Yo dude, don't be dissin' my idea just because you're pissed that you didn't think of it first. And thank God for that or we'd all die from your terrible food." America stuck her tongue out and gagged. Several other nations chuckled and some nodded in agreement. England's face turned purple with anger.

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY COOKING!" He screamed and lunged at America who dodged, laughing hysterically.

"It's too bad your fighting is just as bad as your cooking!" America giggled, and England howled angrily.

"Hon hon hon! She has a point." France chuckled and England swirled around turning on him. He reached out grabbing the French man by the collar of his jacket and shook him violently.

"STAY OUT OF THIS YOU BLOODY CHEESE MONKEY!" England spat, while France squealed trying to break free. America wrapped her arms around England and tried to pull him off of France, laughing.

"Keseseses! Ah, good times." Prussia whispered to Germany, nudging her with her elbow. She merely nodded, and fought back a groan when Prussia's elbow prodded her side, reminding her that the medicine she took hadn't lasted very long. Prussia looked at her, noticing how pale her face was.

"Yo, West, are feeling ok?" He whispered to her. Germany nodded, watching as the three countries fought. She could see as eyes glanced to her, they were expecting her to break up the fight. Normally her temper would have flared moments ago and she would have put the three in their place so order would resume, but Germany had not budged other than to speak to her Bruder.

As the argument progressed and eventually worsened with America and England trying to out scream the other while France gasped for air, more and more eyes turned to Germany expectantly. A drop of sweat ran down the German's brow as she tried to ignore them. She fixed her tie instead, trying to give herself a little more breathing room. The vest felt tighter than ever now.

Once some of the other countries realized she was not going to stop them, they tried to themselves. But were blatantly ignored by the trio or given a very insulting comment. Finally Germany realized this couldn't continue and stood up quickly and tried to take in a breath.

The other countries expected a loud shout, but instead there came a short gasp.

Germany felt the word spin as soon as she stood up from her chair. She gripped onto her chair for balance. Not noticing several heads snap to look at her. Her vision became tunneled all she could see was a blur straight ahead of her. Her hearing became muffled very much like the sensation of having water fill your ears. All she could hear was her lungs gasping for air. But she wasn't getting any air. The vest was constricting her lungs too much. She had no idea that the arguing countries had halted and were now staring at her. Her legs felt weak, they wobbled, and then gave out and Germany crumpled to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if any of you guys have ever fainted, but I tried to make it similar to a time I fainted. It sucks when you know what is happening, but you lose consciousness anyways.<strong>

**Anyways I think that a lack of lunch, oxygen, and cramps would be a good reason for Germany to faint.**


	11. Author

**Authors Note! **

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, but a series of events including having my chapter files lost has put me off of schedule as I had to rewrite what I had done with the chapter. So it pains me to say that the second chapter of the conference is still not done. But have no fear! It is well on its way to being finished and should be up within the week! It will take that long because I want it to be worth the wait. :3 And t****hank you for being so patient and supportive!**

**Sincerely,**

**-GermanTurtles**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry that took longer than I expected. School, work, and writers block are not a good combination. But in other news, here is the next chapter! Hope it was worth the wait! The next chapter luckily was not lost so it should put the story back on schedule when I post it next Friday.**

**Poor Germany and Italy can't escape the constant interruptions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim rights to Hetalia or any of its characters!**

* * *

><p>"What happened?" A voice shouted, it sounded but it was drowned out by a flurry of voices around her, but they didn't make any sense. Germany was barely conscious, she struggled to stay awake by focusing on what was around her, but it was all a blur.<p>

"I don't know! Germany just collapsed!" Another voice warbled.

"Get out of my vay, losers!" A much angrier voice snapped. There was a shuffling of feet and someone was gently shaking her.

"West! Come on, West, wake up." Prussia's voice was above her, but she wasn't able to answer. Amongst the chaos she could hear someone crying.

Who was crying? Was that Italy? Why was Italy crying again? How was it that she was always making him cry?

Germany fought to regain full consciousness, but it was as useless. Eventually she fell back even deeper into the blackness.

* * *

><p>The next thing she knew she was gasping for air, which graciously filled her lungs. She also noticed that someone was touching her forehead. Her instincts caused her to grab the wrist of the hand touching her and establish who it was. She heard a surprised yelp upon wrenching the hand away from her face and opened her eyes. Her icy blue eyes met a pair of wide amber ones.<p>

"Germany! Are you feeling alright?" Italy's voice filled her ears and Germany relaxed a little. She released his wrist and tried to get her bearings. She was in one of the hotel rooms, Italy was the only one in the room with her.

She noticed the binding vest lying beside her and she stared at it for a long moment, then her face flushed as she tried to recall what had happened. Her eyes grew wide as she remembered she was supposed to be at the world conference.

Germany bolted upright, and then fell back as she felt dizzy from sitting up too fast. She closed her eyes as she waited for the spinning sensation to pass. She could hear Italy hovering frantically, trying to help. She would have smiled if it weren't for the situation. Once the disorientation passed she sat up, slowly. She then looked at Italy, her face firm.

"The conference? What happened?" She asked Italy who tensed at her question. He stammered a little before finally telling her what happened.

"W-well, you suddenly p-passed out, You were having trouble breathing so we had to get the binding off!..." Italy seemed to become nervous as Germany's gaze bored into him, demanding answered. Italy fidgeted, but continued.

"…And amongst the chaos…. well. E-Everyone found out you are a girl…." Italy's voice became smaller and smaller as the blood drained from Germany's face.

"Scheisse!" Germany groaned falling back onto the bed, running her hands through her hair, ruffling it. She took a deep breathe and let it back out.

Italy hiccupped as if he were going to cry again.

"I'mma sorry, Germany!" Italy began apologizing. His face looked very distressed as he began pacing and fiddling with his hands.

"It's ok, Italy. It's not your fault. They vere going to find out sooner or later, anyvays." Germany sat up again. She watched as Italy stopped to look at her, Germany patted the bed, a gesture for him to sit down. Italy sat down and let out a uncharacteristic sigh.

"Vhat is vrong Italy? I already told you it vas not your fault." Germany asked her brow furrowing. Italy let out a long whine.

"I'mma sorry! I wish I could be more helpful!" Italy confessed.

He was uselessly started crying when Germany had fainted and didn't even think to get her out of the room as Japan unzipped her binding in the conference room. And when the other countries bombarded him with questions he ran away, following Prussia and Japan out of the room.

Germany had remembered hearing him cry at the conference before she completely blacked out.

"You are not useless Italy." Germany grabbed Italy's shoulders and looking directly at him. Italy sniffled a little, but managed to give her a small smile. Germany carefully wrapped her arms around Italy. Hugs always seemed to make the Italian man more cheerful. And like she thought, Italy's mood immediately brightened from the hug. Maybe it worked a little too well because when Germany tried to pull away he held fast to her only tightening his grip around her waist.

Germany's face flushed a deep shade of red, but she didn't pull away.

"Grazie, Germany." Italy whispered.

"Oh man! What the hell did we just walk into!" A voice broke the quiet moment.

"Ve veren't doing anything!" Germany shouted releasing Italy in embarrassment. Italy pouted.

"Sure you veren't." Prussia snorted from the doorway.

America, Prussia, and Japan entered the room with a garment bag and a teapot with several cups of tea.

"Yo, West, good to see you're avake!" Prussia shouted a little too loudly. Germany eyed the garment bag in America's hands, but before she could ask about it or America's presence, Japan spoke up.

"Germany-san, are you feering better?" Japan asked, her expression had a twinge of guilt in it.

"Ja. Much better." Germany answered honestly. She looked to America as Japan gave her a cup of tea.

"Vhat are you doing here?" Germany asked honested. Though her question didn't seem to hurt America's feelings at all. In fact America's expression seemed almost empathetic. But the expression disappeared as a large grin spread across her face and she held up the garment bag.

"I heard about your change and being the awesome hero that I am, I'm here to save the day!" America proclaimed loudly. Germany cringed at the thought of her trying to help.

"Don't vorry, I'll be fine." Germany tried to dissuade America's hope to help, but she didn't seem to catch the hint.

"Oh, as if!" America snorted as she hung up the garment bag for Germany.

"I know exactly what you are going to do. You're going to waltz back into the conference as if nothing happened. At let me tell you this, you'll get eaten alive if you try to pretend no one else knows." America put her hands on her hips as she told a flustered Germany off.

"Now, if you want to show those pig headed men downstairs at you are still a kick ass country you have to show them all who is boss!" America tossed her golden locks over her shoulder and jutted her hip out to emphasis her point.

"Damn straight!" Prussia cheered. Italy ve'd in confusion and Japan just shook her head as she began handing out cups of tea for the others to drink before sitting down and drinking her own cup. She must have thought it would be best to remain silent.

Germany frowned, but she had to admit America had a point. If she showed her discomfort she would be letting the others see her as vulnerable.

"I guess what you are saying is not vrong." Germany confided. America smiled confidently.

"Hell yeah, I'm right!" America fist pumped. She then went on another "I'm the hero" rant. After a few minutes she seemed to remember why I came and cleared her throat.

"Anyways, put this outfit on before going down to the conference room." America commanded as she thrust her thumb towards the garment bag. Germany sighed, realizing she should as least look at what they got for her. Italy smiled standing up and following behind her, curious about the clothing that America picked out as well.

Prussia herded Italy and Japan away from Germany and ushered them towards the door.

"Let's give West some privacy." He said, seemingly an innocent gesture.

"Vhy don't ve go back to the conference room?" He asked, his voice was strained, but there was a large grin plastered on his face. He didn't give the two a chance to answer as he hurriedly ushered them from the room. America, stifling a laugh, followed quickly behind them. He wasn't worried about Germany not putting the clothes on since he had moved her suitcase into HIS room. She wouldn't have much of a choice since her current shirt was too tight without the chest bind.

Before they reached the end of the hallway they could hear Germany's voice.

"VHAT THE HELL IS IT VITH YOU PEOPLE AND DRESSES?"

* * *

><p>Germany stomped, or at least tried to stomp down the hallway, she had no clue how women were able to stand high heels. She couldn't imagine they enjoyed wearing them; they were KILLING her feet. She stopped to give a tug to her black pencil skirt<p>

Tried stifling her anger by imagining shoving her new high heels right up Prussia's …. Anyways she wasn't very happy with him. She was anger with herself as well for trusting him with getting her clothing after the bar fiasco.

Germany paused outside the conference room, her hand just above the door handle. She took a deep breath, told herself not to be a coward, and entered the room. Her presence caused a tension that could have been cut with a knife.

As Germany walked to her chair, America decided to break the tension with a cat-call. Germany flushed immediately as several countries broke into peels of laughter, Prussia cackled as Germany took a seat next to him. Germany frowned and irritated cleared her throat and the laughter came to an abrupt halt. But she could tell the other countries were itching to ask questions.

Luckily there was no time for questions. The sudden drama had cut into a decent about of the conference time. Thus if they wanted to finish in time for the countries that had to catch their planes, they would have to put their curiosity aside. By the time the world conference came to a close several countries were rushing out the door and on their way to the airports.

Of course the countries that remained bombarded Germany with several questions and comments. There were so many that Germany was at a loss on how to respond to them all.

Especially when South Korea proclaimed her breasts were now his. Germany was contemplating breaking his nose, but China beat him to the violence by smashing South Korea on the top of his head with his wok. It wasn't until dinnertime and Prussia complaining about being hungry that Germany was given some peace as he dragged Germany out of the room for dinner/

Once the day was over Germany returned to her hotel room for some alone time. She slouched onto her bed, as she took her high heels off. She pulled on a pair of pants and a button up shirt. As she unzipped the garment bag to put away the skirt and blouse she noticed a piece of paper fall out. Germany picked the paper up, inspecting it and her eyes widened as the read the note:

_Germany,_

_If you want to become a man again, talk to England._

_Always and truly the Hero,_

_America :D_


	13. Chapter 12

**I decided to name the Wish Granter Juturna, after the Roman goddess of fountains and springs, for obvious reasons.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor do I claim any rights to it!**

* * *

><p>As instructed by America, Germany found herself remaining in the United Kingdom to try and commission the help of the one country that could help her situation. Germany stood outside England's door feeling a little hesitant.<p>

Normally she would never have believed in magic nor trusted the idea of putting her future into the hands of a magic user. Not once had she ever imagined herself not only believing in magic, but also trying to use magic to fix her problems. Germany took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

A few seconds and a green eyed, bushy browed, blonde opened the door. Germany watched as England's large eyebrows mashed together, but he didn't seem very surprised.

"Ah, yes, Germany. I heard that you were going to pay me a visit. I'm guessing this is about your…umm. Condition?"

"Guten Tag. I heard from a source that you, know how to change me back…?" Germany trailed off, letting the sentence become a question.

"Um, yes. Why don't you come inside first, then we'll talk." England opened his door further and stepped out of the way, gesturing for Germany to come in. Germany nodded and stepped inside. She was lead to a small sitting room filled with antique furniture from England's Victorian era. Germany carefully sat on the love seat, while England left for a few minutes and returned with a tray of tea and a few small sandwiches.

Germany avoided the sandwiches and took the china cup instead, carefully sipping and staring inquisitively at England.

"Yes, I may be able to help you, I can tell just from looking at you that the change…was done through magic?" England hadn't noticed before at the conference because he wasn't close enough, but now within closer proximity to Germany he could see a faint magical aura around her. It was slightly unstable, but it didn't seem like it would stay that way for long, which gave them a small time frame to work with.

"Erm. That is vhat I came here to fine out…" Germany answered honestly, setting her cup down and folding her hands in her lap.

"Hmm…yes. It definitely was. But I'll need a little more information to find out just what kind." England's demeanor change, he leaned in, trying to get a better look at Germany.

"Vhat kind of information?" Germany leaned back, eyes narrowing.

"Well, we can start off with you telling me what happened before you became a woman. Did you anger anyone? Or perhaps see anything out of the ordinary?" England picked up his cup of tea and sipped it as he waited for Germany's reply.

Germany explained to England what had happened during her time in Italy, England didn't seem to show any contempt for what Germany told him, he just nodded and occasionally asked a question, often asking Germany to be a little more specific about her experience.

She continued on to tell him about her dreams about the voice and the light that had morphed into a woman.

"This seems to be the work of an mythical being. Believe it or not but Italy was full of them during the time of the Greeks and Romans, so it is no surprise that you managed to get mixed up with one that was still lingering around even after the fall of the Roman Empire. It probably casted a spell on you when you threw your coin into the fountain and made the wish. " England seemed a little fascinated by this fact.

"Well, now that I have a good idea of what we are working with, why don't we go ahead and take a crack at removing the spell on you?" England offered.

Of course Germany agreed.

* * *

><p>Germany was lead into England's basement, a dark room with a stone floor and chalk lines everywhere, England made it clear that Germany was not to scuff up the lines since they were magic circles used in casting spells. If even so much as one line was wrong the whole spell could backfire. Germany made sure to avoid stepping on anything that looked like it may have been a chalk line.<p>

England grabbed a few books and made Germany stand at the center of the largest chalk circle in the room. He placed the books on a small stand flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for, and then preceded to move large candle stands and lighting them.

Once all the preparations was done, England pulled on a long black robe and picked up the red book he had been flipping through. He them raised his arms and began to dance and hop around the room muttering in some language Germany didn't understand. After a few moments Germany couldn't take the scene.

"Stop, stop, STOP!" Germany yelled, England stopped mid step and scowled.

"What is it?" He asked a little annoyed, after all it was dangerous to stop in the middle of a spell.

"Vhat the hell is this? I asked you to use magic, not prance around like an idiot!" Germany accused.

"DO YOU WANT MY HELP OR NOT?" England shouted back, his pride damaged. Germany sighed, giving in.

"Fine, please continue."

"Very well." England began to dance and chant once again. Germany stared at the chalk circle she was standing in the middle of.

Germany felt a chill run down her spine as the candles in the room dimmed. England either didn't notice or didn't mind because he continued to dance and chant, his black robe fluttering about him in an unearthly way.

There was a violent explosion of light and a rush that felt like warm water. A sound like rushing water and a thousand jiggling coins filled the room. England was launched backwards away from the circle, he slammed into the wall and slid to the ground. After a few moments of groaning and cursing England looked up to see they were not alone.

A young woman had joined Germany and England, she was glowing and floated as if she were swimming in the air. Germany was unconscious on the ground beneath her.

"Arthur Kirkland, don't interfere." She playfully warned England whom's jaw dropped to the floor. It took him a moment, but he regained his composure. He recognized the magic aura he had sensed around Germany was coming from his woman.

"Who are you? Why did you turn Germany into a woman?" England asked politely. He knew this woman was very powerful, even more powerful than him.

The woman seemed pleased by his question.

"I am Juturna, granter of wishes. I changed Germany into a woman because that is what he wished for when he came to my fountain. "

"Are you sure about that? I mean, Germany doesn't seem very thrilled by what you have done to him." England answered honestly. Why else would she have come to him practically begging for his help?

Juturna's smile faded a little. She looked down at Germany who was resting peacefully under her spell.

"Well...You of all people should know that making wishes are a tricky thing. This was what Germany had envisioned in her mind when he made the wish. And that was what I was bound to give to him. The wish has already been put into effect and it would ruin all my hard work if you changed her back _now_." Juturna put her hands on her hips.

"I don't think I could even if I tried." England sighed shaking his head. There was no way he could break her spell. He looked at Germany feeling a little sympathetic for the fellow.

Juturna giggled.

"No need to fret. My wishes _**always**_ have happy endings." Juturna expressed confidently, puffing her chest a little. With that the woman disappeared and all the candles in the room burst back into flames. In the circle Germany stirred.

"Ugh…mein head…" Germany's hand rubbed her forehead as she sat up. She looked down at her body, her face immediately filling with disappointment.

"I am still a voman." She sighed, then again, what did she expect? After all she had her doubts about the whole thing anyways.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that the spell casted is much stronger than I anticipated. And unfortunately, it cannot be undone." England said scratching the back of his head. Germany pitched the bridge of her nose.

"Vhat do you mean there is nothing you can do? What was all that chanting, dancing, and that light?" Germany felt the knot form in her throat causing her voice to hitch at the end of her sentence.

"Vhat do you mean it can't be undone? Isn't this supposed to be your area of expertise?"

"What I mean is, the spell used on you is far stronger than my magic. Stronger than any magic I've ever seen to be frank. The woman that you have been seeing is in fact the one that casted the spell on you. She is not to much a mythical being as she is a roman god, than a mythical being and I can't even compare to that kind of power." England admitted sheepishly, though he was fascinated by the idea of a stronger magical being, he was also embarrassed that his own power was no match for it.

"So that means I'm stuck like this?" Germany asked her eyes seeming a little glazed. England worried that she was going into shock.

"Erm…Yes. I'm afraid so." With that England watched the crestfallen Germany leave for her hotel, feeling slightly sad for the poor country. But if Juturna was telling the truth, he was sure that Germany's luck would change.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, England's phone rang, playing a piano version of the American Anthem. England answered his phone and before he could get in a hello America was chattering his ear off.<p>

"Did Germany come over? Is he a man again? Were you able to change her back? You didn't screw up did you?" America's voice raced over the phone.

"Yes, no, no, and NO!" England snapped at the last question.

"You mean she's still a woman? What the hell, you said you could change her back! You owed me!" America's voice filled with venom, England new that this was a touchy topic for America. Especially after the…er…incident that had been the breaking point that caused her to revolt again him.

"Look, I really thought I could, but I couldn't even get out a whole incantation before the…oh never mind, you wouldn't understand anyways. The thing is, Germany can't be changed back. The spell used to change her is too strong. But according to a er…source. This may not be a bad thing."

". . .You're kidding me right?" America's voice flat-lined. England cringed, waiting for the onslaught, but instead he got a long sigh.

"Fine, whatever, looks like it's all up to me now." And with that America hung up.


End file.
